To Change The Past Present And Future
by Angel Cullen Summers Wyatt
Summary: Buffy goes back in time preventing angel from achieving a moment of true happiness to alter history
1. Nightmare

Chapter One

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the character Joss Whedon does.

**Nightmare **

**Buffy's Point Of View**

"I love you." Angel said

I touched my fingers to his lips for the last time. My eyes filling with tears.

"Close your eyes." I said

My voice sounded strained even to my own ears. I took a step back and plunged the sward through his heart he looked at me with such confusion and innocence that it broke my heart.

"Buffy?" He asked questioningly

I choked back the sob and made my face impassive the swirling vortex enveloped him. Then finally made him disappear. I went crashing down to my knees. The tears were free flowing.

I woke with a start. I looked around my little apartment. Hoping that the past few months were just a nightmare that would end but they weren't. I got up and threw on some cloths and went down the stairs.

I started to wonder the streets. I came to a small shop. I went in. Walked in on a vampire attacking the proprietor. I grabbed the stake that was in the waist band of my jeans and staked the vampire. The woman didn't look any worse for the ware.

"Thank you for saving my life." the woman said

I just shrugged.

"I have something for you if you would come to the back room with me." the woman said.

My eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"I am a Wicca practitioner you have nothing to fear from me. I merely have something that could change the course of your life." she said

"What do you mean?" I asked cautiously

"Everyone has defining moments in life some of them are good some of them are bad. I am offering you the choice to change one of them." the woman said.


	2. The Choice

Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the character Joss Whedon does.

**The Choice**

**Buffy's Point Of View**

I body froze my mind in whirl. But I couldn't let myself believe that I could get Angel back.

"What's the catch?" I managed to choke out.

"There is none." the woman said.

"What will keep me from doing the same thing again." I asked

"You will remember everything." the woman said.

"Fine. Do it." I said.

"Write the time and place on a piece of paper and then burn it while you say the spell." The woman said.

The woman handed me a folded piece of paper.

"Thank you."

It was all I could say for she had given me. I turned around and went out the door. I made it back to my apartment in record time. I took out a piece of paper and took out a pencil and wrote:

_January 19_

_4:30 am_

_1630 Revello Drive _

_Sunnydale_

I unfolded the piece of paper she gave me and took out a match and lit the paper and started the spell.

_Hear my words Hear my souls cry _

_Take me back to this place and time_

_Heed me_

There was a great swirling of bright blue lights that enveloped me and that is the last thing that I remember before being knocked out.


	3. Happy Birthday Buffy

Chapter Three

**Disclaimer:** I do not won any of the characters Joss Whedon does.

**Happy Birthday Buffy**

**Buffy's Point Of View**

I woke up with a start. I realized that I was back in my won bed, I rolled over and faced my clock. It was 4:30 a.m. My calendar said it was January 19th. The spell I thought. I let out a sigh of relief I rolled back over and went back to sleep. Dreaming.

I walked into the Bronze and found Willow sitting at a table with a large cappuccino and an organ grinder monkey. The monkey on the table squeaks. I raise my hand confused I continue on finding my mom with a large coffee cup and a saucer

"Do you think your ready?" Joyce asks

"What?" I responded confused

Then I watch as the cup and saucer fall and then I watch her slowly walk away. I look away. I start to look around. I spot Angel over by the pool table. He's smiling and he starts walking towards me and I begin to walk towards him. But Drusilla suddenly appears behind him and vamps out and thrusts a stake in his back and pulls it back out. Angel arches his back in pain.

"Angel" I cried out

We reached out to each other. But before I could touch him he begins to disinigrate. The rings on his fingers fall to the floor. His body just crumbled to dust. Drusilla lowers the stake.

"Happy Birthday Buffy." Dru said

I woke up with a start. I couldn't help it. After everything that I've been through that dream still had the power to wig me out. I looked over at the clock it was almost time to get up for school so I got up grudgingly from my bed. Threw on a cute outfit of a snow white tank and black sheer over top with hip hugger jeans and some black heels. I grabbed my book bag and purse and went out the front door I decided I had to see angel.


	4. Angel

Chapter Four

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters Joss Whedon does.

**Angel**

**Buffy's Point Of View**

It seemed like it took me no time at all to reach the mansion. The sun was just starting to come up. I hesitated. Because I knew if I saw the scorch marks where he was sucked into hell I would snap. I finished walking up to the solid door.

I took a deep breath. But before I could knock, the door came open. My breath caught but to my relief and great happiness it was Angel. My Angel. Not the demon who once wore my lovers face. I crossed the little space that was separating us and pushed him in through the door and reached and closed it behind me. I then twined my arms around him.

"Just hold me." I asked quietly

"Buffy? What's wrong are you alright?" Angel asked worried

"I'm fine now that you're here." I answered

He just held me for what seemed like forever. But pulled a way all to soon.

"Really, What's wrong Buffy." He asked.

" I had a dream that Spike and Drusilla are still alive and she killed you Angel." I said.

A lump formed in the back of my throat. I couldn't tell him the whole truth yet. But I knew when I did it would change our relationship forever. I wasn't ready to let him go not yet. Not after everything I've been through.

"But not all of your dreams come true." Angel said

Bringing me back from my thoughts.

"No. Not normal dreams. But Slayer dreams do." I replied

Angel looked thoughtfully at the fireplace. My watch buzzed, making me jump.

"Time for you to go already?" Angel asked looking amused.

"Yes unfortunately, I have to go. And what is so amusing may I ask?" I demanded

"Nothing."

We got up I made my way to the door. But before I turned around and looked at him. Before I got out the door I could feel his gaze on me.

"Yes?" I inquired

"I almost forgot, what do you want for your birthday?" Angel asked

I gave the only answer I could give.

"Surprise me."

Then I went out the door and on my way to deal with Jenny Calendar.


	5. Jenny Calendar

Chapter Five

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters Joss Whedon Does

**Jenny Calendar**

**Buffy's Point Of View**

When I was a few blocks away from the stone mansion. I stopped and drew a deep breath. Because I was about to go and do the unforgivable.

By the time I was done, my face was as hard as the stone that made up the walls of Angel's home. I started walking towards the school.

I was ready. I would be there early with no students around it would make this easier.

Fifteen minuets later I made it to9 the computer science room their she was. I stood in front of her desk. I cleared my throat.

"Buffy what are you doing here so early?" Jenny asked

"Who are you? Don't lie to me." I said.

"Buffy what's going on?" she asked

Something about me must have made her start worrying

"I know who you really are. Leave Sunnydale and don't come back because the next time I see you, I just might kill you. Tell your clan that Angel is none of their concern anymore. Or my relationship with him. You have until the end of the day to leave and say goodbye. When you get back to wherever your going to work on something that does not involve ripping my life apart. Because you are not dealing with Buffy Summers you are dealing with _**the Slayer**_. Do you understand?" I asked my voice deadly calm

"No. He killed a member of my tribe I will see his suffering carried out." Jenny said

"I don't care if he masiccured your whole tribe. He is Angel not Angelus. Now your going to leave town or I will make you disappear forever do you understand? And if anyone of your people come near me or Angel ever again I will kill them."

"Fine. The vampire is now your responsablity." Jenny said formally

"Good."

I turned on my heel and headed twords the library where I was to meet Giles.


	6. Spike and Drusilla

Chapter Six

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters Joss Whedon does.

**Spike and Drusilla**

**Buffy's Point Of View**

I made my way down to the library it was still early. But not early enough to avoid Snyder.

"Miss Summers what are you doing here so early in the morning?" He asked with a snide smile

"Going to work on my French with Mr. Giles." I replied stiffly

"I find one thing out of line in the computer science room and you will be suspended do I make myself clear." He asked his eyes alive with excitement at the prospect.

"Crystal. Can I go now?" I drawled out.

Snyder motioned for me to continue on my merry way. I made it into the library Giles like always was there.

"So do you ever go home?" I asked

"Yes, I was just reading up on a werewolf that can stay human even if there is a full moon quite interesting actually." Giles said

"We have a problem Spike and Drusilla are still alive." I said.

"Buffy, are you sure I thought that they died in the church." Giles said

"Trust me, they are alive." I said

"Yes, but how do you know? We can't go about half cocked unless we have proof." Giles insisted

"I had a dream." I stated

"Well Buffy everyone dreams that's not unusual." Giles said dismissively

"This was not a regular dream. It was a slayer dream." I told him

"I'll do more research with my books on them and then in the meantime you need to let Angel know and go to your classes." Giles said

"I already talked to Angel about it." I said

"Good." Giles said

"I'm going to class now." I said.

I turned around and walked to class and settled into another boring day.


	7. Betrayal

Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters Joss Whedon does.

**Betrayal**

**Buffy's Point Of View**

At the end of the day I made my way back to the library. With Willow and Xander.

"Buffy, wanna come to the Bronze with me tonight. It could be fun. Or we could got to the Espresso Pump, first for girl talk." Willow offered

"Sure." I said distracted

We went into the library.

"She threatened to kill me Rupert you have to get her under control." Jenny said

Giles and Jenny Calendar were standing in front of the table where the gang usually did research to stop an apocalypse or any nasty demon. Giles turned his head as Buffy approached them.

"Buffy what's the meaning of all this?" Giles asked

"Believe me you don't want to know." I said in a quiet voice

"Well you are bloody well going to tell me." Giles said angerly.

I looked up into his eyes and let him see all of my painful knowledge that they held then.

"Xander, Willow please leave." I said my voice broke no argument.

But that doesn't mean that they didn't.

"Buffy, if you have something to say then you can say it in front of us." Xander said

"Yeah, Buffy we are your friends through thick and thin. No matter what." Willow said

"Fine, but what gets said in here stays in here and there is no compromise there."

Everyone nodded except for Jenny Calendar.

"It all started on my birthday a few month's ago. . . " I began

"Buffy this is not making any sense." Xander said

"Just listen. Then you will understand." I said quietly

"Buffy, please continue." Giles said.

I told them everything that happened. From when he lost his soul to Jenny Calendars betrayal to when Willow restored his soul and then I sent him to hell and the Wicca's spell. I avoided everyone's eyes. I was crying it was like I was reliving the memories that I had tried so hard to repress so that I wouldn't hurt.

"So, when you were saying that you were going to kill Miss Calendar earlier you were joking right?" Xander said

I looked up at him. I studied him for a moment my voice was hard like a warriors.

"I meant every word. If she had told me and Angel who she was and what she was doing here then all of this could have been avoided. I can't forgive here or her people that." I told him

"And not only did she betray Buffy and Angel she also did that to me and the rest of you. I will stand with Buffy on her decision. Even though Jenny I love you, you caused innocent people harm. I cannot as a Watcher or person condone it. I'm sorry Jenny but if you come near Angel or anyone else during your tenure here in Sunnydale you will disappear as will the others." Giles said

I could tell that he was trying to put up a strong façade for her benefit we all knew his heart was breaking.

"Next time I come back I will not be alone. So beware Slayer." Jenny hissed

She got up from her chair and turned on her heel and walked out.


	8. The Bronze

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the character Joss Whedon Does.

**The Bronze**

**Buffy's Point Of View**

After she stormed out I looked around at my friends. They were all trying to process the information that I had given them. Finally Xander spoke.

"I never liked Angel guess it was justified." Xander said cynically

"Don't blame Angel, Xander I am just as responsible as he was. But if you think about it, it was the Gypsies fault. But you now know that will never happen. Now, Giles for appearances sake I need you to pull everything you can on Drusilla, Spike, and The Judge. Xander, Willow we'll go to the Bronze for my birthday and as far as anyone is concerned it's still a surprise." Buffy said

By the time I finished talking my voice was hard. Then everyone at once moved to do what I asked. Willow came over to me she caught my gaze and held it.

"You have to tell Angel you owe him that Buffy." Willow said her voice serious.

"I know but how do you tell that to the one person you love most in the world that you sent him to hell?"

I started to cry.

"How can I?" I asked more to myself than Willow.

"You don't have a choice, because he will think that something is wrong if you keep spouting this future knowledge. Besides my guess if you don't tell him Xander will out of spite." Will said with the same note of seriousness as before.

"Tonight after my birthday I will. I just want to be Buffy for the party not the Slayer to." I said my voice sad

"Do you want me to come over and help you chose an outfit?" Willow asked

"No, I'm just going to go home and talk to my mom." I answered

By that time we were out of the library and we had to part at the street corner. I started to walk home. My mind was in a whirl. But one thing was clear. I would have to tell angel what I knew and I would have to tell my mother that I was the slayer. When I had resolved this I went into the house.

"Oh, Buffy your home. Willow called she wants to meet up later at the Bronze and to call her back." Mom said

"Thanks. After I go to the Bronze could we talk it's important." I said

"Sure, Buffy I'll be home.'

I hurried up the stairs to my room changed into some comfortable yet cute slaying cloths. Then went downstairs for a moment then started towards the Bronze. When I got there it was like everything was replaying. So I just went with it. After being thrown threw the window and then staking the vampire and grabbed the box from the other side of the window.

"Surprise." They yelled

I just rolled my eyes and hefted the box on the nearest table.

"What's in there?" Angel asked

"The Judge." I answered

He looked confused. Like there was some part of information that he wasn't getting he was about to ask. But Willow came to the rescue.

"How do we destroy it." Willow asked

"That's easy. Xander is going to steal a rocket launcher from the Army." I said.

"Buffy what the hell is going on here?" Angel asked a little pissed off

"Angel, I-I promise I will explain later." My eyes meeting his I knew they were full of pain. But I couldn't help it.

"Alright, later." He said his voice turned soft

"Buffy your going to need a more detailed plan than that." Giles said

"Yeah you can't just waltz in to the Sunnydale base and take weapons." Cordy said

"What are you guys talking about?" Oz asked confused.

"Vampires and Demons are real a lot of them live in Sunnydale and Buffy is the Slayer don't tell anybody ok?" Xander said sarcastically

"Hey that actually makes sense." Oz said to himself.

"That's ok I have a plan. Xander I know you remember all of your army training from when you were soldier guy. So all you have to do is take Cordy as a distraction and hand Willow and Oz the launcher and bring it to the Mansion." I explained

"Yes but how does that actually kill the Judge." Giles asked confused

"Easy on my way back to the mansion I am going to allow that lesser vamps get the arms so that he is assembled then Angel and I go and I kill him." I finished

"Can you open gifts first?" Willow asked

"Sure, Why not." I said

"Yes, Buffy why don't you open your presents." Jenny Calendar's voice echoed through the club.

"Angel get behind me." I said

He looked confused and stayed where he was. I turned my attention to Jenny.

"So your taking the cowards way out of this I should have known. Or rather you should have been smart enough to stay away."

I didn't raise my voice, though I knew with absolute certainty that she could hear every word that I spoke. She came out of the shadows right in front of me.

"I should have killed you." I stated

"Perhaps. But you have respect for all human life even for those you hate." She replied

I glanced at Angel he looked stunned like he couldn't believe what I had said. But half a second later my attention was focused on Jenny Calendar.

"Should you fail we will not hesitate to kill him do you understand?" Jenny asked

"You have my word that should I fail I will be the one to deal with it. For it will be my burden alone. And should you interfere with Sunnydale business again, I will kill you because from this moment you are nothing but demons now do you understand?" I said my voice had hardened into that of a warrior

"We understand." Jenny said

"Good now leave."

She walked out the door without looking back.

"We need to terminate the Judge so everyone you know what we have to do."

We went our separate ways.

* * *

**Sorry I have not updated in awhile but i don't have internet access where I live and can only get on an access at my grandmother house an i live aproximetly 200 miles from her so I don't get to see her that often. But I should within the next year be able to get internet where I live Sorry for the delays.**


End file.
